


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For melannen, who challenged me to write a fic with Cassandra and Amanda interacting with each other.  This is my very first attempt at anything remotely resembling femslash, and I wimped out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> For melannen, who challenged me to write a fic with Cassandra and Amanda interacting with each other. This is my very first attempt at anything remotely resembling femslash, and I wimped out.

Amanda woke early; well, early for her, as it was before ten in the morning. She stretched her long, slender limbs and walked about her room.The morning sunlight kissed the pale and naked skin on her body as Amanda dressed, and she absently ran her hand through her short black hair.

Showered and dressed, Amanda walked around her villa, not really seeing the bright blue Mediterranean waters that rolled in gentle waves to wash up over the sparkling white beach.She felt listless this morning, and as she ran her hands over the carved edge of a Louis XV table she tried to figure out why.

“It’s time for a change of scene,” she said to herself, breaking the silence. That had to be it, and not at all to do with the fact that she had not heard from Duncan in weeks. Duncan was a big boy, and they had gone decades without speaking before. He wouldn’t do anything too foolish, even though he had killed his student…

Amanda forcibly put a stop to that train of thought. Instead, she went to her library, and began spinning the globe, ready to let fate determine where she would go next.

“’Round and ‘round it goes,” she murmured. “Where I’ll move, no one knows.”

Her finger was just beginning to make its descent when Amanda felt the tingling, buzzing sensation of another Immortal. Dropping her hand, Amanda pulled a sword down from the nearby mantelpiece, and walked briskly out of the library. She looked around warily, and then the doorbell rang.

Her long legs ate up the short distance to the front door and Amanda opened it with care. On the other side stood a tall woman with richly tanned skin and thick dark hair piled atop her head. She wore a flowing white dress and plain leather sandals and her ancient, dark eyes seemed tired.

“Cassandra,” Amanda said.“Duncan’s not here.”

“I know,” she said in her calm voice. “May I come in?”

Amanda opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped aside, her sword still held firmly at her side.“Come on in. Coffee?”

“No, thank you,” Cassandra said, and gave Amanda’s sword a wry look. “I’m not here to fight,” she added.

“Never hurts to be careful,” Amanda said with a shrug. She led the way to the sun room, where the big glass windows gave the best view of the scenery Amanda no longer took the time to notice.

They sat at opposite ends of the same sofa, watching each other. Amanda rested her sword against a nearby table, and reclined in her seat; this was her home – one of them, at any rate – and she was not going to let Cassandra see her uncomfortable. It had been nearly a hundred years since they had been alone together, and suddenly the easy dialogue they had once had seemed twice as long ago.

“So,” Amanda drawled, “how have you been?”

Cassandra smiled.“Fine; I’ve been thinking about moving lately. How are the locals?”

She shrugged. “Don’t really know. Not much for the finer things, I know that. But it’s quiet and not too many authority figures, so it suits me fine – for now.”

“Oh, are you thinking about moving?”

“Always.” Amanda smirked, and refused to contemplate why Cassandra would have let her see the brief look of disappointment as it flitted across her beautiful face. Ever since their brief affair, it had been a battle of wills for Amanda to keep from slipping into the same routine that she found herself in with any of the lovers from her past. The ones that weren’t either dead or actively trying to kill her, Amanda mentally corrected.

Instead, Amanda focused on the little things that had driven Amanda away in the first place. Those smug and unnerving smiles that Cassandra would give that said she just _knew_ whatever Amanda had been up to.  The way she crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned ever-so-slightly when Amanda didn’t make the bed or left towels on the floor.

The old irritation surged, and Amanda found a comfort zone in her bitterness; it was so much better than noticing how the sunlight made Cassandra’s golden skin seem to glow, or how the skirt of her dress had rucked up when she sat, giving Amanda a clear view of Cassandra’s tanned and muscular calf curving down into a ridiculously dainty ankle that was crossed demurely over its twin.

Uncomfortable again, Amanda crossed her arms over her chest protectively. “What do you want, Cassandra?” Amanda asked, not really caring that her tone was more than a bit cool.

“I’m here to give you a message,” she said.

“Now that’s a step down from all-powerful.”

Cassandra’s face puckered in a brief frown. “You miss him,” she said. “You’re worried about him.”

Amanda thought about playing dumb, but one look at Cassandra’s face told her that wouldn’t get her very far.“Yes,” she said finally.

“He’s safe, you know,” Cassandra said. “On Holy Ground as we speak.”

“Some people have a weird idea of a vacation.”

“He’s still hurting, and you know why.”

Amanda shrugged.“There’s not much I can do about that.”

“No, there isn’t. But he’ll be okay, eventually.”

Amanda said nothing, not even to ask how Cassandra knew this. That was one of the more frustrating parts of spending too much time with the witch; there was no such thing as a secret once Cassandra got it into her head to scrye for it, or whatever it was that she did.

She felt unaccountably warmed that Cassandra had come to let her know Duncan was all right. It reminded Amanda of how her former lover had always known what to say to make a bad day better. It conjured up hazy memories of lazy mornings spent in bed, wrapped in one another’s arms as they talked about everything and nothing in between comforting, gentle caresses that soothed until desire reared its fiery head and they succumbed to the pull of flesh and touch and taste.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the waves break on the beach. In another room, a clock chimed noon, and Amanda stood. She walked over to Cassandra, and looked down at her.

“Would you like some lunch?” she asked. Her voice was warmer than she had intended, but Amanda found she didn’t mind that as her guest smiled.

“Please,” Cassandra said as she stood. They were only inches apart, and neither moved away.

Amanda reached out, only half conscious of what she was doing. “It’s not just Duncan I’ve missed,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Cassandra smiled, and closed some of the space between them. “And I you,” she said.

Amanda cupped Cassandra’s face. “So much,” she said, and then kissed her.

Cassandra kissed back, her soft lips parting beneath Amanda’s and their tongues met in a slow caress. After so long apart, Amanda had half-expected the kiss to be clumsy or uncomfortable, but instead it was perfect and calm and electrifying and new and familiar all at once.

They parted slowly, and Cassandra brushed a lingering hand over Amanda’s shoulder.

“It didn’t last before,” Amanda said. “It probably won’t last this time.”

Cassandra smiled that secret smile that had always confused Amanda before. “Nothing lasts forever, Amanda,” she said.

“Who wants forever, anyway?” Amanda said. “I’ll be happy with right now.”


End file.
